<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insult me tomorrow; let me feed you now. by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485264">Insult me tomorrow; let me feed you now.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBrae Week 2016, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a long hard patrol and Raven comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insult me tomorrow; let me feed you now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3am and Raven was exhausted, the night patrol had taken more out of her then usual. She landed on the roof of the tower sore, her powers spent and wanting to pass out.<br/>
<br/>
That was the plan just make it to her bedroom and collapse. At least it was until she got to kitchen and the smell.</p><p>It was heady, sweet and robust. It was coming from a large pot on the stove slowly simmering.</p><p>“Good Evening Welcome to Logan’s miss your table is right this way.” Beast Boy said back strait a dish towel draped over his for arm, and wearing a bow tie.</p><p>“Gar what is this I am too tired for jokes”</p><p>“It’s not a joke its dinner.” He said holding out his hand and she took it. Beast Boy half lead/dragged her to the table.</p><p>“Here you are” he said as he got her to her seat. He went all out. The table that normally was covered with Pizza boxes, now had a simple table cloth, two plates of rigatoni still steaming and small basket of bread. She just sat there not sure what to make of this.</p><p>Beast Boy came back to the table this time with the pot and the ladled sauce onto both plates before disappearing again.</p><p>A moment later he sat two stemmed glasses full of ice water.</p><p>Still in waiter mode “Now let’s see something is missing. You have your entrée, bread, and your beverage…oh yes!”<br/>
<br/>
He then pulled the bow tie off his neck and threw it and the towel over his shoulder and flopped into his seat in front of the other plate. “Your charming dinning companion. Enjoy your meal.”</p><p>“You can cook?” she asked the shock waking her up a bit.</p><p>“Try some, and you tell me”</p><p>The aroma pulled at her and her body started screaming for nourishment.</p><p>“If there is tofu in this you are going to pay for it later”</p><p>“Wow Rae you must be tired that was a pretty week insult” He took her hand and gently placed it around her water glass. She started taking a sip but her dry throat had other plans and gulped it down. Beast Boy traded glasses with her and went to fill the empty one.</p><p>She went to the well where she drew her sharp comebacks and found it as dry as her throat. Raven wanted to say something, this was so cliché, and corny, and she knew he must have got the idea form some bad romantic comedy he watched with Starfire. Yet he took the time and did this for her, it might not have been original but it was sweet.</p><p>She just looked at Beast Boy, a sly smile on his face.</p><p>“Two kinds of tomatoes, herbs, portabella mushrooms, some bell peppers, and olive oil. No Tofu Rae now please eat”</p><p>She relented and soon her plate was clean</p><p>“You can cook.” She said feeling much better.</p><p>“Well Alton Brown and the internet helped but yea.”</p><p>“You did all of this for me?”</p><p>“Well I wanted to make you something other than Waffles, and night patrol sucks”</p><p>“What other talents are you hiding?</p><p>“If I didn’t think you would pass out during I would also <em>make you desert”</em> He said with a reckless look in his eyes “but right now…”</p><p>With that Beast Boy got up and scooped Raven into his arms, and started carrying her to her room.</p><p>“Put me down”</p><p>“Sure Rae as soon I get you to bed”</p><p>“You…I'm…”</p><p>“Momma I love you, and I promise you can insult me all you like tomorrow but right now let your boyfriend tuck you in”<br/>
<br/>
Raven didn’t even make it to the room. She was fast asleep in Beast Boys arms.</p>
<hr/><p>Just under the line with this one. I had something completely different in mind for this but it didn’t really work. It was just hard for me visualizing a potential talent for these two. I know it’s been done I have read very good fan fiction depicting both as artists, writers, even Raven as a singer. Just wanted to do a talent I knew something about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145641414884/insult-me-tomorrow-let-me-feed-you-now Jun 8th, 2016<br/>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>